houshinengifandomcom-20200215-history
Manual of Style:Characters
The guidelines here cover the manual of style and format of character articles. Please refrain from altering or adding to the format without consent of an admin. Since this wiki uses tabs on our character articles, this article will tell you what tabs are to be on the article and what belongs under each, as well as how to format each section. The main headers below (Introduction, Plot (1999 Anime), and Gallery) are to represent the tabs in the order they should be displayed. If you have a suggestion regarding formatting, message an admin. Introduction This is the main tab on the article and covers the basic and most relevant information. Above the following headers, provide a short and sweet introduction to the character, including their role to the story: main or side character, as well as information that may be included in their introduction in media. Refrain from unnecessary spoilers that would otherwise belong to the following headers: Include noticeable traits to their appearance such as: height, hair style/color/length, eye color, clothing, and other details. If possible, provide an image of their full profile, preferably a character design chart as seen here: http://houshinengi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Taikoubou_2018.png If you are unsure of whether an image you have will qualify for this guideline, contact a member of our staff and run it by them first. Cover the character's personality. How they act and how it influences the way others see them. Go over the character's backstory/past up that occurred prior to the start of the story/plot. Go over the character's role in the plot that has played out since the start of the series. We follow the manga's plot (characters that appear in the 1999 anime should have their own tab for the 1999 anime's plot ONLY if their role has changed in anyway major ways). Summarize each arc, in detail, from the moment they debut onward towards the character's final appearance. Arcs should be in the third header style: 'Beginning Arc' 'Human Paopei Arc' etc... Cover a character's abilities and their fighting equipment here. Use headers for each and explain in detail under each section. With sendou and senyo, provide a Paopei header for their equipment if they possess one, and describe their Paopei's ability under the Paopei header. If a sendou/senyo possess more than one Paopei, list each Paopei in a 4th header. Equipment and Abilities 'Paopei' 'Abilities' Ex: Equipment and Abilities 'Paopei' 'Dashinben' *'Dafuuba': Describe the Paopei's ability here. *'Dafuurin': Describe the Paopei's ability here. 'Abilities' With humans, substitute Paopei with Weaponry. Go over the character's relationships with certain characters. This header should be formatted in the following style: Relationships 'Sennin World' 'Humans' List all the battles the character has been involved in. Put them in bullets and link them to their respective article which goes into more detail. Beside it, label the outcome for the character in that battle. The following outcomes to list: Won: The character won the fight. Loss: The character lost the fight. Draw: Neither character won or lost. Inconclusive: The battle was interrupted/never finished. Sort the list of battles under a header labeled the name of the arc the fight took place. This should all be placed in a scroll box template. Quotes are for showcasing the character's personality and feelings based on a certain scenario, not just any random quote you find them say (unless it's a well-known, popular quote). Try to include a reference to where the quote came from. Here is the format to follow for a quote: This section is for relevant proven facts that are not addressed on a regular basis. If it is common knowledge and constantly displayed, refrain from adding it to the trivia section. If possible, try to include a reference. This is the last header to add on an article. You need not add anything under it, except this template: Lastly, spaced twice under the references header is the character navigation template: Plot (1999 Anime) For characters that appear in the 1999 anime adaption, this tab should be on their article, but only if their role has changed in any way. If it remains the same as the manga, omit this tab from their article. The plot on the tab is to be structured the exact same way as the Plot section on the main tab. Gallery Do not include this tab on characters that appear once or very infrequently. Galleries are to contain sections for the following categories that images would fall under: Manga, Anime (2018), Anime (1999), and Other. The Anime section is further broken down into: Opening Theme, Ending Theme, sections for each episode that they appear in, and Misc. (EX: If a character does not appear in a certain episode, omit that section from the gallery.) If an image does not apply as an image from the manga or anime, but rather some other form of media, it falls under Other. (EX: CD cover, fanbook, misc.) Use the following code when setting up a gallery: }} }} }} }} Category:Rules Category:Manual of Style